The use of polyethylene and/or polypropylene based materials in injection molded applications as well as film and/or sheet applications are generally known. However, currently commercially available polyethylene and/or polypropylene based materials fail to meet the required clarity while having acceptable radio frequency weldability.
Therefore, there is a need for a polymeric blend composition having improved clarity properties while possessing acceptable radio frequency weldability.